1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) illuminating devices, and particularly to an LED illuminating device with high heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs are preferred for use in illuminating devices rather than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps) and other traditional lamps due to LEDs excellent properties, including high brightness, long lifespan, wide color range, and etc.
For an LED, about eighty percents of the power consumed thereby is converted into heat. Generally, an LED illuminating device includes a plurality of LEDs arranged on a substrate to obtain a desired brightness and illumination area. However, the plurality of LEDs generate a large amount of heat during operation which endangers the normal operation of the LEDs of the LED illuminating device. A highly efficient heat dissipation device is necessary in order to timely and adequately remove the heat generated by the LED illuminating device. Otherwise, the brightness, lifespan, and reliability of the LED illuminating device will be seriously affected.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for an LED illuminating device which overcomes the limitations described.